Melodies of Life
by Gryffindor-RikkuChan
Summary: Aerith is the princess of Radiant Garden, Cloud is a theif from Tantalus. When they meet, they venture through the world to discover the truth of their pasts. HrH Cloirth Kaiku


This is FF/KH/HP crossover verison of Final Fantay IX, with Aerith as Garnet and Cloud as Zidane. This game is my most favorite game, set in medevil times. I was going to make the main character Kairi since she's a princess, but then I remembered Ghost's Ocean of Love, proof Aerith as Garnet. Enjoy!!!!! Don't Hermione and Harry!

Melodies of Life

Prologue

On a dark stormy night, a small wooden boat tossed and turned on the wild ocean water, its passengers, a woman and a girl, held on as tight as they could to stay in the boat, the hoods of their robes up to hide the horns sticking out of their heads, the woman stirring the boat, the girl holding onto their supplies.

Waves crashed against the boat, lighting struck, the wind blowing grew stronger, the woman tried to stir the boat straight, the girl still holding onto their supplies, scared of the lighting and thunder, hoping the storm would pass.

The girl's emerald green eyes were filled with worry, the woman fainted, for some reason, the girl ran to her mother, hoping she was sleeping and would wake up soon. After a few tries, the girl took the controls, stirring the boat into the harbor of Radiant Garden Castle, the storm finally passed away. The king, Gast Gainsborough, and the queen, Ifalna Gainsborough, noticed the boat entering the docks.

The girl fainted, the woman woke slowly, she looked up at the king and queen, she said before falling died, "Take care of my daughter."

The king ordered the woman's body to be cremated and the horn on the girl's head to be sawed off. The king and queen took the girl into the castle, they called her Aerith, letting the kingdom believe she was their daughter, so Princess Aerith Gainsborough was born; she was the most beautiful princess in the kingdom's history.

Ten years later

Sixteen year old Aerith Gainsborough, princess of the Radiant Garden royal family, heir to the throne of Radiant Garden, awoke with a start after the dream she just had.

'Another dream of a terrible night,' she thought. 'I had been having these ever since father died last year and mother been acting strange after he died.'

She was in her ball grown, a long sleeveless white grown with green vines and lefts, on her arms were long fingerless white gloves with sliver rings around the middle fingers, in her long wavy dark brown hair was a sliver flower-like tiara, around her neck was a sliver necklace, she rubbed her emerald green eyes, she sat in a chair next to one of her bedroom's windows that opened slightly. The silk curtains blew lightly in the morning wind; she heard doves sing outside her window, she stood up and walked toward her window.

Aerith didn't notice a girl with long wavy dark brown hair and deep chocolate brown eyes wearing light knight armor entered, dangling at her left hip was a ruby crested handle. Sir Hermione Granger, the princess's bodyguard and trusted friend, sighed at her friend; they were planning to escape tonight during a performance being held. She knew Aerith hated being there.

She watched in sadness, the doves flying across her future kingdom, ever since she was six years old, she had been held in the castle, learning how to become a queen, Aerith's greatest wish in life was to be free, like the doves in the sky. She closed her eyes and sang a beautiful melody with the doves' song, her melody floated among the doves as they flew across Radiant Garden Castle.

Flying above the clouds was an airship from the Nibelheim Kingdom, a statue of a winged mermaid in front, a beautiful melody floated in the ears of a sixteen year old boy with shoulder length spiky blond hair in a short ponytail and bright sea blue eyes wearing a sleeveless dark blue shirt, white scuffs, dark brown gloves, navy dark blue pants, and gray and brown boots, a monkey tail sticking out of his but.

'What a beautiful melody, wonder who singing it?' Cloud Strife thought as he slid down a pole, stretched his butt, and entered a room. 'Looks like no one's here yet,' he thought as he looked around.

He lit a match, after getting a potion and some gil in the back, he lit the candles in the center of the room, a voice called, "Who's there?"

"It's me, Cloud Strife," Cloud called back, his partners in crime, Biggs, Wedge, Johnny, and Harry Potter ran in the room, they all put their fists over their hearts, Harry said, "You sure are late, Cloud."

"I know," Cloud laughed, he turned to Biggs, "Where's the boss?"

"Not here yet," he said.

Suddenly, a man wearing a blue dragon mask appeared, Cloud shouted, taking out his sword, "Guys, attack!"

"Way ahead of you," Biggs said, taking out his sword.

"Oh yeah," Wedge said, taking out his sword.

"Let's do this," Johnny said, taking out his hammer.

"I need some action," Harry said, taking his daggers.

They each stood to attack, Cloud swung his sword at him, Biggs and Wedge attacked with one swing, Johnny attacked wit his hammer, Cloud and Harry attacked together, this time the mask to reveal the face of their boss, Barret, he said in pain, "Take it easy, guys."

Cloud, Biggs, Wedge, Johnny, and Harry gasped for air afterwards, Barret laughed, he said toward Cloud, "You're looking a lot better."

"Alright, let's start this meeting," he said, he entered the meeting room.

Cloud and the others entered the meeting room, they sat in their usual seats, and Barret stood near a table with a model of Radiant Garden Castle on it.

"Alright, the Tantalus, the band of darling thieves (that's us) is heading to Radiant Garden," he said. "Wedge, take it."

"Alright," Wedge said, holding a model of the airship. "We're about to dock in Radiant Garden and perform 'I Want to Be Your Canary', the most popular play in Radiant Garden. Break a leg, Johnny, you're playing the lead."

"I'll do best," Johnny said. "The real kidnappers are Cloud, Harry, and Biggs."

"I'll dissect the crowd with this," Biggs said, holding a jumping bag. "I hate these things. That's your cue, Cloud and Harry."

"That's when we kidnap Princess Aerith, right?" Harry asked, Cloud smiled, a big grin spreading his face. Barret nodded and held up a doll version of the princess.

"That's right!" he said. "You two are gotta kidnap the most beautiful girl in all of Radiant Garden."

* * *

Near the entrance of Radiant Garden, a girl around fourteen years old with short dark red hair and dark bright sea blue eyes with a sandy brown semi pointy hat on her head nearly tipped as she entered the kingdom. She wore a short sleeved navy blue jacket, a white sleeveless shirt, a yellow bracelet on her left wrist, a black bracelet on her right wrist, a short pink skirt, and white sneakers. A brown bag strapped over her right shoulder.

"I hope Uncle Vivi knows what he doing by sending me here," she said as she straightened her semi pointy hat.

As she walked a bit in the kingdom, a great shadow covered her. She looked up to the Highwind flying directly above her. It was flying straight to the castle; the large crystal in the center of the castle reflected the airship.

The princess, her bodyguard, the sword wielding thief and dagger wielding thief from Tantalus, the captain of the knights, a young black mage were connected by a mysterious chain, unknown to them all a great adventure was about to begin.


End file.
